


When Acid Rain Hits

by eli_is_not_okay



Series: Danger Days Verse [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: (its not really mentioned yet), First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Racing, Trans Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eli_is_not_okay/pseuds/eli_is_not_okay
Summary: After a race Kobra and his best friend/crush Sandman head for shelter from the acid rain.  Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Kobra Kid/Mr. Sandman (Fall Out Boy), Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Series: Danger Days Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936801
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	When Acid Rain Hits

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this in like July and it has finally arrived in all of it's kinda shitty glory.

Kobra’s engine roars as he rounds the last corner. His heart races. Just 10 feet, 5, 3, 1, and he is the first past the finish line. He slows before coming to a stop a few feet away. He turns around, and sees Sandman pulling up next to him.  
“I thought I caught ya at that last turn.” He says excitedly.  
Kobra smirks, “Sure ya did Sandy.” Kobra replies, taking off his helmet and running a hand through his hair. Sandman pouts at that. Destroya. Kobra thinks, his stupid face. Kobra has to admit that he has had a little bit of a crush on the smaller man for a while. I mean, how could you not with the way his short pink hair sticks up when he pulls off his helmet. And the way his mouth pulls into an excited grin, every time he swears that he almost caught him, and-  
“Hey Kobra - Ya there?” Kobra is pulled out of his daydream by Sandman, who is waving a gloved hand back and forth in front of Kobra’s face. “You okay there?” He asks again.  
“I-um-y-yeah.” Kobra stutters, his face growing hot. He glances down embarrassed.  
“Okaaay,” Sandman says slightly suspicious, “Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to go head over to the stands because the next race is gonna start soon?” He continues, his excited grin back on his face.  
“Of course.” Kobra says grabbing his bike and wheeling it towards the little area underneath the stands, where the two of them always sit after their own races, to watch the others, and just relax in the shade, away from the harsh desert sun.  
As they sit down on the sand, Kobra grabs out his radio, and sets it on the ground in front of him. Sandman sits down on his side, and passes him a bottle of water, which Kobra gratefully accepts. They sit in the semi-silence, the only noise coming from the music on the radio, and the roaring crowd above them. Kobra turns the volume on the radio up as Dr. D’s voice comes on.  
“Look alive, all you motorbabies out in Zone 5 for the races, you better head for shelter, we got some Acid Rain headed your way. And now let’s get back to the traffic.” The Doc’s voice fades out into the next song.  
Kobra scrambles to get up, “Shit!” He exclaims, “come on get up.” He says motioning for Sandman to follow, “We gotta get outta here before the rain hits, we’re too far away from the diner, but there is an old factory that has concerts sometimes ‘bout a mile or two from here that we should be able to make it to if we hurry.” He grabs his radio, and puts on his helmet. He gestures to a confused Sandman for him to follow. “Just follow me and I’ll explain when we get there but we need to hurry.” Kobra tells Sandman.  
They both hop on their bikes, and Sandman follows Kobra out into the desert.

——————

The warehouse appeared from behind a sand dune as the first droplets of rain start to fall. Kobra hears Sandman curse from behind him. Once they make it into the warehouse Kobra notices that Sandman has a burn on the back of his wrist, where his jacket sleeve had ridden up, from the rain. It isn’t that big, but Kobra knows from experience that acid burns can hurt like hell.  
“Hey, lemme see that.” Kobra says reaching for Sandman’s hand. He gingerly rolls up the sleeve, where the wound is blistering. Kobra grimaces, acid burns can be particularly nasty. “Ok, imma rinse it off and put a bandage on it for now ok?” He asks Sandman.  
“O-okay,” Sandman replies nodding his head.  
Sandman winces as Kobra pours water on the wound. Once it is bandaged Kobra looks up and realizes how close the two of them are. Their faces are less than a foot away, and Kobra’s breath quickens. Sandman meets his gaze before flicking his eyes downward, at Kobra’s nose maybe? He figures he must have something on his face, when Sandman takes a step back.  
“Um, thanks for fixing me up.” Sandman says weakly with an awkward smile on his face. They both glance down blushing, each missing the flush on the other’s face.  
The problem with acid rain in the Zones is that you never know how long it’s going to last. It can be a few minutes, or a few hours. The good thing about the rain was that if you can find a spot to hunker down, it’s pretty unlikely that you are going to be ambushed, ‘cause nobody wants to be out in the rain, even the Dracs.  
Kobra and Sandman radio their crews to let them know that they are fine, and that they are going to be stuck for however long the rains last. Kobra ends up having to explain a bit about the rains to the Juvies, Sandman included, because they’ve never been caught in any storms before. After saying their goodbyes Kobra turns off the radio and slumps down against the makeshift stage.  
Sandman slides down next to him and pats Kobra’s leg, “Relax Kobra, we’re just gonna chill here for a bit and then head home, right?” Kobra nodded as Sandman’s hand pats his leg again before resting just above his knee.  
Kobra shivers at the touch. He turns to Sandman and takes a breath. He is about to do something that could go one of two very different ways.  
“Hey Sandy?” Sandman looks up, “You know how you are usually doing impulsive shit.” Sandman looks confused but nods anyway. “Well now imma do something impulsive ‘kay?” When Sandman nods Kobra leans in and presses a soft kiss to his lips.  
Kobra starts to pull away but he feels Sandman’s hand come up to rest on his neck as he starts to kiss back. Kobra freaks out. He thought that Sandman was going to push him away and freak out or something. What he didn’t expect was Sandman to be kissing back, and holy shit that is Sandman’s tongue running over his lips! Kobra opens his mouth and feels Sandman’s tongue press into his mouth exploring.  
After what felt like an hour kissing (but was probably only like 2 minutes) Sandman pulls away and rests his head on Kobra’s shoulder.  
Panting softly Sandman says, “Damn Kobes, you should give into your impulsive side more often,” he nuzzles Kobra’s neck, “I liked that” he mumbles into Kobra’s neck, lacing their fingers together.  
“Yeah ok.” Kobra replies, leaning his head against Sandman’s, and squeezing his fingers. “I did too.” he adds with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Lemme know what you think.  
> I'm debating weather or not I should make a part 2 where Kobra tells the Four? Lemme know if y'all wanna read that.


End file.
